An electric generator includes a stator and a rotor. The rotor is mounted on a shaft and rotates relative to the stator. The stator generally has a core of magnetic material with an electrically conductive stator winding. The rotor includes magnetic material and rotates in close relation to the stator core. When the shaft is rotated, alternating current is induced in the stator winding.
The general construction of the electric generator has not changed over the years. Improvements in construction of the generator is desired.